


***PSA***

by Highonieroine



Series: Salvation { A Frerard Story } [3]
Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, my chem - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highonieroine/pseuds/Highonieroine





	***PSA***

OKAY EVERYBODY I JUST WANTED TO SAY SOMETHING

 

I know it's been an awful while since I have updated this story. DON'T WORRY, I DID NOT ABANDON IT. I am just running out of good ideas for this one. I will try my best to upload the third part, -which is chapter two-, of this fic as soon as I have more inspiration.

 

Thank you for bearing with my delays, you people are amazing! In the meantime, I will keep writing one shots when I get a random burst of inspiration (so you can guys have some new content to read while my lazy ass produces something good enough to be published)

 

Let's pray to Geesus and Yeesus that I will find some inspiration soon xoxo

 

~highonieroine


End file.
